El rayo, la bestia y el bufón
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: Aun cuando la historia no se encuentra focalizada en el futuro rey de los piratas, eso no significa que no puede nacer una buena historia, verán como alguien idéntico y a la vez diferente a luffy tendra su propia aventura, en la cual nos mostrara una perspectiva diferente del mundo de one piece, a la cual no se deben perder.


declaración: one pice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y solo por la diversión de escribir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En este momento comienza uno de los momentos importantes de la historia, cuando un chico que sacudirá al mundo parte en su viaje.

"oye luffy ¿Estás seguro que ese bote es suficiente? te puedo pasar mi viejo barco de pesca" dijo uno de los aldeanos, quienes veían con orgullo, al que fue alguna vez un niño llorón, convertido en un hombre, que ahora parte hacia el mar.

"si, eso es suficiente para mi" dijo el chico con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo, con una camisa roja sin mangas, unos vaqueros cortos, sandalias y lo más distintivo y lo mas distinguible, un sombrero de paja, mientras subía a un pequeño bote, con un barril lleno de comida.

Poco después de comenzar su viaje, el rey de la costa apareció, para atacar al joven con el sombrero de paja "¿tu otra vez? Esta vez soy más fuerte" le advirtió, para después atacarlo " **gomu gomu no pistol** " y con un golpe, estirando su brazo a niveles inhumanos, dejo inconsciente al enorme monstruo marino.

Esa monstruosa demostración de fuerza, impresiono mucho a los aldeanos, que sabían que el pequeño luffy se había hecho fuerte, solo que ninguno espero que fuer taaan fuerte, y con eso, luffy les demostró algo que ya sabían, que el haría que el mundo se estremeciera.

Pero esta historia no se trata de luffy, pero de alguien muy parecido.

"oye lucy ¿y tú que vas a hacer? Sin luffy aquí, no será muy aburrido" le pregunto a un joven que estaba apoyado en una pared, mirando hacia donde partía el joven que quería convertirse en el rey de los piratas "¿Por qué no te vuelves el protector del pueblo? de todos modos tu eres igual de fuerte que luffy" le ofreció amablemente, pero este negó con la cabeza.

"yo también voy a partir, pero si partía al mismo tiempo que luffy, este me pediría que fuera su primer nakama" dijo sonriendo el chico de aparentemente la misa edad que el chico del sombrero de paja, además de idéntico a él, pero sin la cicatriz, tenía una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones de tela negra, y un sombrero de ala negra con una pluma roja, todo junto a un florete grueso, y un par de pistolas "me podrías ofrecer ese viejo barco de pesca oosan" pregunto amablemente, a lo cual el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Y con eso, comenzaron las aventuras de Monkey D lucy, un pirata que impondrá su nombre en el mundo, pero de una forma distinta al muchacho con el sombrero de paja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras viajaba en el bote de pesca, nuestro pirata, pudo visualizar un barco pequeño que tenía una bandera pirata "¿piratas? Eh, no reconozco el símbolo, seguramente son novatos como yo, pero creo que serían una buena práctica, antes de ver como son la élite de east blue" y con esas palabras se dirigió hacia el barco, usando el viento a su favor, izo las velas, logrando ir a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto en el barco, los piratas estaban celebrando una victoria que tuvieron la asaltar un barco de carga, con lo que obtuvieron varios tesoros, junto, todos riendo y celebrando, con el pequeño, pero considerable botín en oro y joyas que lograron obtener.

"el botín que obtuvimos fue sorprenderte capitán, estos deben ser por lo menos 5 millones" dijo uno de los reclutas, quien se dedicaba a ver el oro, y las joyas para poder tasar un valor aproximado.

"con este, ya son tres barcos que asaltamos, exitosamente, sin que la marina alcance a intervenir" dijo otro de los tripulantes, una mujer joven con rastas pelirrojas, la cual tenía un semblante más serio que el resto "de esa manera, será imposible que no le hayan dado una recompensa capitán" le dijo a un hombre rubio, de pelo corto, que tenía una capa, con un traje elegante, guantes blancos y jugaba con un cuchillo, lanzándolo y atrapándolo.

"¿y de que otra manera podría pasar? Mientras sigamos juntando dinero, reputación y reclutas, el dominar el grand line no será solo un sueño tonto ka ka ka ka ka" rio, a su manera única, mientras que el resto de los 12 hombres, más 1 mujer, reían junto a él, claro que no esperaban que hubiera un 15vo hombre subido en el barco, riendo con ellos.

"¿y de que nos reímos?" e inmediatamente los 12 tripulantes le apuntaron con pistolas, todos con miradas muy serias.

"no sé quién eres, o como eres tan tonto como para entrar voluntariamente en un barco pirata, pero te daré esta advertencia una vez, vete de mí barco" dijo el pirata con el traje de mafioso, quien miraba furioso al sujeto que se atrevió a invadir su barco.

"saben las armas son muy peligrosas" dijo con la mirada indiferente a ser apuntado por 12 pistolas "por eso, es que son para actuar, no para amenazar" con un movimiento rápido, y casi invisible de su florete, todas las pistolas se habían desarmado y cortado.

"¿Cuándo fue que lo hizo?" pregunto uno de los tripulantes, asustado del intruso, que desarmo en menos de 5 segundos a 12 hombres.

"¡rápido usen sus espadas!" ordeno la chica, a los que todos los hombres sacaron sus espadas, siendo todas del tipo de cimitarra, y atacaron hacia el desconocido, con sombrero con pluma.

"las espadas no son iguales a los palos ¿saben?" dijo mientras esquivaba cada movimientos de los 12 hombres, sin siquiera una mueca de preocupación "moviéndolos tan bruscamente lo único que harán es que se caigan" dijo, a lo que con gran habilidad golpeo las manos de los hombres haciendo que se les caigan las espadas, mostrando la gran diferencia de fuerzas y habilidad "demando tener un duelo con el capitán" exigió, ante la mirada enojada de la mujer, la asustada de los hombres y la divertida del capitán, quien solo rió.

"invades mi barco, derrotas y humillas a mis hombres ¿y ahora me exiges un duelo? ka ka ka ka" rió nuevamente, analizando lo absurdo de la situación.

"si, si gano el duelo, me convertiré en el capitán del barco, y ustedes se convertirán en mis subordinados" y todos a excepción del capitán pusieron miradas incrédulas, ante la ridícula petición.

"¿Qué clase de ridiculeces estás hablando? Nosotros somos los piratas del guante rojo, antes de embarcarnos, controlábamos una isla como su mafia local, por lo cual nunca fuimos conocidos, e incluso si el capitán Draiden no tiene recompensa actualmente, solo es cuestión de tiempo, él ya ha matado a varios piratas de recompensas de más de 8 millones" argumento enojada, la aparentemente segunda al mando, quien mirada entre furia e incredulidad al joven, que se atrevía a retarlos a un duelo, pero se calmó cuando su capitán le puso la mano en su hombro.

"acepto el duelo, pero cuando pierdas te convertirás en mi subordinado, además de que será una pelea a puño limpio, por lo cual no podrás usar tu florete o tus pistolas" añadió el capitán, a lo la tripulación completa se calmó, y rieron por lo bajo "mi nombre es Draiden Arcaben el guante rojo".

"El mío es Monkey D Lucy, un gusto" dijo soltando sus 2 pistolas y su florete en el piso, sin ninguna queja, mientras los demás tripulantes reían internamente.

" _Ese tonto no sabe en lo que se ha metido, puede que él sea muy bueno usando ese florete, pero cuando se trata de puño limpio, no hay nadie como Draiden, por eso es que cuando éramos una pequeña mafia, él era nombrado como el guante rojo, ya que sus puños eran tan poderosos que terminaban atravesando a sus oponentes, y sus guantes terminaban rojos por la sangre_ " pensaba divertida, la mujer de las rastas ´pelirrojas.

"Para que sea justo, te dejare dar el primer golpe" comento lucy, a lo que el rubio miro furioso, hacia el chico presumido.

"¡hay un límite para lo arrogante que puedes ser!" y corrió hacia su oponente y propino un poderoso gancho hacia su mandíbula, sacando un poco de sangre, haciendo que sus hombre se reían del espectáculo, pero luego miraron asustados cuando vieron que el pirata pelinegro se reía con gozo.

"ahora es mi turno" y lanzo un golpe hacia el plexo solar de su oponente, al cual se le colocaron sus ojos blancos, desmallándose, y sus hombres fueron a socorrerlo, mientras la única mujer del barco miraba en shock lo sucedido "oye bonita, cuál es tu nombre" y la aludida salió de su trance, mirando hacia su nuevo capitán.

"mi nombre es dríada Arcaben, capitán" dijo con cierto disgusto, mientras veía al pelinegro reír ante su enojo.

"cuando despierte dile que será mi segundo al mando, ese golpe sí que me dolió" dijo sobándose la mandíbula, ante la mirada de incredulidad de la ex segundo al mando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas mientras que en la enfermería del barco, estaban la pelirroja junto al rubio, quien recién había despertado y oía un ruido en la cubierta del barco, y miro confundido a su compañera de habitación.

"entonces si paso, perdí" dijo despacio, y con incredulidad, ya que esa fue una situación a la que nunca espero enfrentarse, y menos estando en el conocido como el mar más débil del mundo.

"es sorprendente pero si, paso" dijo mirando con cierta melancolía, hacia su excapitán, quien miraba confundido hacia la puerta, por el ruido "el nuevo capitán decidió que hiciéramos una fiesta, para celebrar la nueva administración eran muy resistentes al principio, pero luego de unas horas el logro que todos celebraran" le explico, haciendo que el asienta "no debiste hacer una apuesta como esa, sabes bien que ellos te seguirían a ti y solo ti hasta el infierno de ser necesario"

"Al igual que siempre lo han hecho desde que éramos todos unos niños huérfanos, oprimidos por los nobles de la isla" dijo Draiden recodando un poco esos días de pobreza, y harapos "pero lo creas o no, sentí que si aceptaba este duelo, un nuevo mundo se abriría hacia nosotros".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"fue un raro pensamiento, pero sentí que si seguía a este sujeto o el me seguía a mí, entonces entraríamos a aventuras como las que soñamos cuando éramos niños" dijo con una sonrisa adolorida.

"pero tú sabes que esos eran solo sueños de niños" le recordó, mientras le acariciaba la cara "tú mismo dijiste que esos eran solo sueños tontos, y que debíamos enfocarnos en lo real"

"¿y si no lo son? Sea como sea, sé que ese nos llevara más lejos de lo que alguna vez soñamos, como el día que formamos el grupo guante rojo" y entonces se levantó, adolorido, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de dríada, mientras recordaban cuando eran solo unos niños, y ya luchaban en una banda.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a todos los hombres riendo y celebrando, cuando se quedaron congelados, ante la visión de su antiguo capitán, quien luego miro hacia el nuevo capitán, el cual le sonreía con mucho gusto por verlo.

"y como estas sub capitán" dijo sin rastro de burla visible, mientas movía con el dedo índice su sombrero hacia arriba, permitiendo ver bien su rostro.

"esperando ordenes, capitán" dijo con una gran sonrisa, ligeramente adolorida, mientras que el resto de los tripulantes felices, reanudaron la celebración, que ahora incluía a los que faltaban del barco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y con eso, termina el primer episodio de mi nuevo proyecto de historia larga, puede que vean a varios oc y personajes conocidos de one piece, ya que esto es como una historia paralela a la aventura de luffy, daré información sobre los personajes nuevos, y en su momento en la historia, sabrán sobre el origen de lucy, y sus metas, las cuales por ahora serán un misterio, además de que sabrán porque su parecido a luffy, y estoy casi seguro que no pueden adivinar.

Por ahora les daré la información del nuevo sub capitán.

Draiden Arcaben (21): él era el líder de una mafia en una isla que ostentaba uno de los reinos más grandes del east blue, aunque mucho más pequeño que el reino de goa, luego de haber dominado esas tierras durante 3 años, gracias a su enorme fuerza, especialmente en sus manos, se embarcó, con la esperanza de encontrar oponentes fuertes con los cuales pelear, y aunque nadie de su tripulación lo sabía, quería tener aventuras como en los libros que encontraba en los vertederos cuando era un niño, ya que sentía que esos sueños no debían de acabarse, por lo cual, cuando se embarcó se llevó consigo a sus amigos de la infancia, quienes eran los mismos con los tenían esos sueños de aventuras, y dejo al resto de su mafia para que ellos mantuvieran el territorio.

Espero que me envíen sus comentarios, preguntas y esas cosas.


End file.
